Goodbye Wombat
by brennooth
Summary: Some things in Cameron's life change. And I'm not good at doing a summary, so just read for yourself : Thirteen/Cameron
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Goodbye Wombat (1/2)

**Author:** brennooth

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** Thirteen/Cameron

**Warning:** Spoilers for 5x21! Be warned!

**Beta: **rein_kar_nation

**Part 1**

Cameron was standing in front of her wearing only a bra and panties. Thirteen slowly started to kiss her way up her front to get the small glass of alcohol from Cameron's cleavage. A barely audible moan escaped Cameron's mouth as Thirteen's lips touched the glass and downed the liquid. The brunette then started to kiss the blonde, hands moving over her body.

Thirteen woke up shaking in her bed. It was dark, and the only things she could hear were herself breathing and a snore from the other side of the bed. She sat up, looking around. Foreman obviously didn't notice that she had a bad dream.

_It actually wasn't that bad_, Thirteen said to herself before lying back down and going back to sleep.

***

The next morning, Thirteen walked into the conference room, focusing on the blonde doctor who was visibly arguing with House about something she couldn't hear. The brunette saw Cameron's hands dancing through the air, trying to make something understandable for House who was not really paying attention.

Thirteen got herself a cup of coffee and sat down on one of the chairs, still watching her boss and Cameron argue. _She doesn't look that happy_, she wondered.

With a sudden "bang" of the door, Cameron was out of House's office. Thirteen's eyes widened as she followed the ER doctor with her eyes.

"Thirty-one," House greeted as soon as he entered the room, "you're early! And you were ogling Cameron! No, don't say a thing. You want to hit on her! Oh god, mystery solved!" He hobbled over to get himself a cup of coffee and gave Thirteen, who was looking at him with eyebrows raised, a triumphant grin.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head as the other team members walked in.

"So do we have a case?" Taub asked.

"Uh, no," House answered, face turned to the coffee machine. "Taub and Kutner, you two to the clinic. Foreman, you stay here. Thirty-one, go help Cameron in the ER," he ordered and waited for his team to get up and follow his instructions.

***

When Thirteen walked into the ER, the only thing she saw were some patients waiting for a doctor and the nurses running around.

"Where is Dr. Cameron?" she asked one of the nurses.

"Oh, she said she'd be right back. But she's already gone for ten minutes now," the nurse shrugged.

The brunette looked rather concerned as she listened to the nurse's answer. "I'll go and search for her," she informed her and left the ER.

She walked down the hall when she suddenly heard a low sob coming from the on-call room. Curious to find out who was sobbing there, Thirteen slowly opened the door and walked in. The younger doctor quietly closed the door and was met with teary blue eyes. Cameron was looking at her, wondering why she entered the room anyway. The blonde had been watching Thirteen for quite some time now. Every time she saw the brunette, a small smile appeared on Cameron's face.

"Wha-what are you do-doing h-here?" Cameron asked, her voice shaking.

"Uhh," Thirteen stuttered. She didn't know how to deal with that situation. She had been watching Cameron ever since she first walked into that hospital to apply for the job. "I was, you know, searching for you." Her eyes were locked on the floor, avoiding to look directly into Cameron's eyes.

The blonde simply nodded to show the other woman that she had heard what she'd said.

"What's wrong?" Thirteen dared to ask while sitting down next to Cameron to comfort her.

"I-I broke up w-with Chase," she managed to say through tears. The brunette doctor's face froze.

"Wh-what?" she first burst out shocked but calmed down rather quickly when she noticed that it didn't help the situation. She wasn't any good at this, but she couldn't just let go. She cared too much for the sobbing blonde next to her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. But… why? You were..." Thirteen made a small pause as to think of what to say next. She never was happy about the fact that Cameron was with Chase, but this was not the right moment to show that to the ER doctor. Instead, she finished her sentence with a simple "so cute together".

A small smile appeared on the doctor's face as she listened to Thirteen's words. Cameron noticed that she wasn't comfortable with this situation. Still, she admired her for at least trying.

"I mean, he just proposed to you and…" Thirteen ran out of words, desperately searching for something to say to actually comfort the other woman.

If she had known that this would just cause Cameron to cry even harder, she would've never said it. Looking around for help, the only thing Thirteen could do was pull the blonde into a hug. She wrapped her arms around Cameron, who thankfully leaned into her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Thirteen was surprised to find flowers on the door of her car as she was leaving the hospital to get back to her apartment. She looked at them and detected a small card attached to them.

_Hey Thirteen,_

_Thank you for being there when I needed someone!_

_I hope you like the flowers!_

_Allison_

A wide smile appeared on Thirteen's face when she read the note. She removed the rope from the door and got into her car, placing the flowers carefully on the seat next to her.

***

The next day, Thirteen had her day off. She decided to go biking in the park near her apartment. She was listening to music while she was biking around the big lake. Then she saw a certain blonde sitting on the grass next to the water. Thirteen brought her bike to stop next to the blonde and seated herself on the grass.

"Hey there," she tried to start a conversation.

"Oh Thirteen! You? Here?" Cameron asked in surprise looking directly into Thirteen's eyes.

"Yeah. I... I wanted to thank you for the beautiful flowers," the brunette started and blushed slightly. She shook her head to hide her blush but definitely couldn't fool Cameron who was now grinning at her.

"So uhm," Cameron tried to ignore the awkward but still cute situation, "do you want to grab something to eat. With me? I'm just asking, you don't have to!"

"Cameron, slow down! I'd love to!" Thirteen answered, finally able to hide her blush as good as possible, even if she knew that the other doctor had seen her. She instead gave Cameron one of her widest smiles.

***

Cameron made it Thirteen's choice to pick the food, so they went back to Thirteen's apartment and ordered some Chinese food.

"You better now?" Thirteen hesitantly asked to break the silence. She didn't want to upset Cameron again or to make her feel bad. She just wanted to make sure she was okay.

Cameron suddenly fell completely silent. "Yeah," she answered, her voice low. Cameron looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

Thirteen reacted within a few seconds and lay one of her hands softly on the blonde's shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mea—," she was cut off by Cameron's lips meeting hers in a soft kiss.

The brunette was confused and surprised that the other woman started to kiss her, because she always thought of her as the straightest of all people she knew. When they ended the kiss, they were looking into each others eyes in silence.

"But... wha...?" Thirteen stuttered. The blonde was the first one to break the eye contact and looked at the floor again.

"You know... I broke up with Chase because I was in love with someone else," she said as tears started to fall down her cheeks. She then looked at the brunette. "Because... because I'm in love with you. I don't know how this happened or why it happened. And I'm confused. But... but I just know!"

Cameron had definitely caught Thirteen off-guard. Now the blonde was worried that she had shocked the brunette and that she was never going to talk to her again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." she started to apologize to the younger doctor but was interrupted by Thirteen's lips on her own. She was slightly surprised when the brunette slowly deepened the kiss, although she really loved it.

When their lips finally parted, Thirteen whispered a soft "I love you" before leaning in to kiss Cameron again.

_End_

_

* * *

_

**Okay this was a rather short second part and already the end of the story. There might be a sequel someday. Not promising anything though. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! :D**


End file.
